


you said "tell me something beautiful"

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: the writing process for this basically consisted of me downing an entire arizona tea and shouting about how i will write something from the floor of my bathroom. i'm not sorrydon't get me wrong platonic love only at the moment so chill





	you said "tell me something beautiful"

**Author's Note:**

> the writing process for this basically consisted of me downing an entire arizona tea and shouting about how i will write something from the floor of my bathroom. i'm not sorry
> 
> don't get me wrong platonic love only at the moment so chill

you say "tell me something beautiful"

so i tell you about the way my best friend's face lit up when i gave her the dumbest christmas present

and how she leaves all of her stuff at my house

i'll tell you how she hates her name becauase she's named after britney spears and it is the funniest thing to me

i'll tell you about how she saved the wrapping paper from her christmas present, folded it carefully and kept it like it was part of the gift

and how she invites herself over for dinner and makes plans with my dad

how every time she comes over she messes up all of my makeup brushes

i'll tell you how ever though she'd never admit it, she's a massive nerd, if only for video games and harry potter

i describe her smug smile when she makes fun of me for catching feelings

i'll admit how she usually knows better than me, even when i don't want to agree with her

i'll tell you that being with her feels like coming home

you say "tell me something beautiful"

so i tell you about how my sisters look better in all of my sweaters than i do

and how terribly stupid our group pinterest board is

i'll explain late nights with only flashlights for lighting, confessing stupid stuff that makes them giggle

i'll send you a list of songs that make us all break out in song and dance

describe how we make the whole house hell when we fight but we're unstoppable when we work together

i'll show you how i have to help lizzie in the kitchen and how i show alexa all her new music

i'll admit that my friends that my sisters have liked are some of the best i've ever had

i would show you our stupid tiktoks we've made together

and recount how lizzie sticks her tongue out every time she passes my old bully's house

i'll hand you sun-soaked memories, sticky sweet with ice cream and sidewalk chalk

you say "tell me something beautiful" 

so i tell you about my cousin dying her hair without asking

i'll explain to you that she has full intentions of messing up my love life and glare at her as i do it

show you dumb videos from when we were kids

bring up her scary good ability to fake cry

and every whispered word shared between us too late at night

i'll recount every stupid thing she's done on facetime immediately after i said not to do something stupid

open my phone and show you her thumbprint put in and how she pinned herself in my messages

joke about every "told you so" she's ever held against me

i'll show you every dumb edit i've made of her

i'll tell you that as annoying as she can be, i wouldn't trade her for the world

you say "tell me something beautiful"

so i just tell you liz's name

i tell you about the thought of their lips trailing down my jawline or their hands sliding under my shirt

show you my stupid foolish text messages

i'd confess all of my dumb gentle wants

of soft kisses and holding hands

i'd tell you about the sound of their voice

and the way their face lights up when they smile

and how pretty they look when they blush

i'd tell you about late-night conversations about vague nondescript wants

and tiktoks that have my face going red

i'd tell you that quite simply, i really want to kiss them

but i would also like much more than that

you say "tell me something beautiful"

so i tell you about how me and casey grew up side by side

show you the fact that we used to email each other before we could text

i'll explain that there is a jordan-quinn groupchat that neither of us were actually involved in

and then proceed to clarify that we are more than okay with that because we do not care

i'll joke about how our parents talk about us to each other because we are mentally ill 

i'll probably snap her mid conversation, honestly 

i'll tell you that i'm very thankful that our dads are best friends, because i couldn't imagine not knowing her

you say "tell me something beautiful"

so i tell you about the time i took a whole language because of one of my friends

recount our shouting matches back and forth of absolutely useless latin phrases

i'll explain to you that all of our competition is affectionate

and that calling each other idiots is just sort of how we work

i'd tell you that her grades are without a doubt better than mine but she will tell me mine are good anyway

and how i am eternally grateful for the infinite times she's helped me with my math homework

you say "tell me something beautiful"

and i tell you about wanting to live.

i tell you about learning to love.


End file.
